Fran's Dreaming of a White Ranger
by Tinni93
Summary: PRJF - Just a OneShot about Dominic and Fran. About how Fran is jealous of Maryl, and how she tries to get Dominic's attention.


Fran watched as Dominic sat at the table with Maryl

Fran's Dreaming of a White Ranger

**Disclaimer: I don not own Power Rangers, or the song I use in this fic in any way, shape or form.**

This is a completely different type story that I am used to doing. My mom wanted me to write about Fran getting a makeover, so, here it is! Quick note: Song lyrics will be in italics. Pleases R&R. Enjoy!

Fran watched as Dominic sat at the table with Maryl. She made sure that she sat as far away from the two of them as she could. It would figure that Dominic and her had their breaks in the day at the same time. She pretended to be interested in her novel she held, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. She merely used the novel to hide behind, while she watched them laugh in conversation. She felt heartbroken. It was a feeling that she never had felt before. She didn't know what bothered her more, that Dominic seemed interested in Maryl, or that she had allowed this feeling to take over her so much.

She knew that the main reason Dominic was drawn to Maryl was because of how attractive she was. She could easily have been a model with the way she looked. Fran looked over herself sadly. She knew that she could never compete with someone like her. Here she was bumbling and shy, while Maryl was a beauty and a genius. She rolled her eyes as their laughter continued. All her thoughts were interrupted when Lily sat on the other side of the booth she was in.

"What's the matter, Fran? You look upset." She asked. She thought it was sweet how considerate Lily was, but all the same, she hated that she could read her that easily. She hated talking about her feelings, especially ones that she wasn't familiar with.

Fran peered down deeper into her novel. "It-It's nothing." Lily reached over and placed the book on the table.

"Come on, Fran, what's wrong? You look like you're about to burst into tears." Lily said. Little did Lily know—she was. Fran just gestured her head over to Dominic and Maryl. A look of realization laced Lily's face. "Oh, you noticed how Dominic's taken a shine to Maryl, huh?" Lily asked.

"Maryl. What kind of a name is that anyways?" Fran grumbled as she lifted her book once more only to have Lily put it down again.

"You're just as good as she is, you know." Lily said.

"Yeah, right. I'm beautiful, smart and a magnet to Dominic?" Fran asked sarcastically.

"You're more than that! Sure you're a beauty with brains, but you're a lot more than that. You're a hard worker and an amazing friend. I don't know how I would get by here without a friend like you." Lily told her.

"Thanks, Lily…but I don't feel like a beauty." Fran said sadly. Then Lily hopped up from her seat. She was always so peppy, and although she'd never tell her, Fran admired that about her.

"I have an idea!" Lily said happily. She walked over to Fran's side of the booth and grabbed her hand and began to pull her up to the loft.

"W-where are we going?" Fran asked, trotting behind Lily.

"I am going to give you a makeover so you can feel as pretty as you are!" Lily said dragging her up the stairs.

"Really? Do you think that would get Dom to notice me?" Fran asked, beaming with hope.

"Definitely! He'll forget all about Maryl when he sees you!" Lily said. Fran smiled wildly. When the two made it up to the loft, Lily pulled out a stool for Fran to sit in. Fran sat. Lily then rushed over to a yellow box filled with makeup. She placed it on the table next to her. When Fran saw all of the makeup, she grew nervous again.

"I don't know about this, Lily. I overheard Dom say yesterday that he has a date tonight, and you just know it's with Maryl." Fran said sadly. Lily gave her a stern look.

"You don't know that for sure, Fran. It's just a date. Hardly means a thing." Lily said. Even she was a little nervous hearing that Dom had a date that night. She had no idea if it was with Maryl or what, but she was going to do everything in her power to help Fran.

Lily pulled a large blush brush from the box. "Ready?" Lily giggled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Fran gulped. Then Lily began to work her magic.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Dominic headed back to work with the other guys.

"Hello, all!" Dominic said cheerfully as he tied the orange apron around his waist. RJ, Casey and Theo looked up on shock at the giddiness in Dominic's voice.

"What's gotten into you?" Casey asked with a smile as he shoved a pizza into the oven.

"Nothing!" Dominic said with a cheerful spin, "Just have a date tonight!" he headed over to the counter to begin making pizzas.

"A date? As in you taking a girl out, buying her dinner, getting a kiss goodnight, _that_ kind of date?" RJ asked with a joking tone.

"Well, I can only hope for that last part, but as for all the rest of it, yes. I have a date." Dominic said, still smiling ear to ear.

"With who?" Theo asked. "Oh, let me guess, Maryl?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Dominic teased as he tossed a pizza high in the air.

"Oh, come on, just tell us. You have a date with Maryl don't you?" Casey asked.

"I'm won't say until after our date. I don't want to jinx it." Dominic said.

"Well, you can save your breath because we know it's with Maryl. It's all over your face!" Theo interjected. Dominic just smiled wider at Theo's words.

"At risk of agreeing with Theo, he's right. You're obvious." Casey added.

"And I've known you since Pai Zhuq, or in other words a long time, and I have to agree with them too." RJ said waving his hands about. Dominic sighed and looked at all of them.

"I'll tell you this much, you know her and she's gorgeous." Dominic said with a mischievous smile.

"Fine. We'll leave it at that." Casey said, knowing that him, Theo and RJ were right on the money.

"Maryl dater." Theo said under his breath and the others busted out in laughter. Dominic couldn't help but laugh as well.

Night had fallen and JKP was closed. Lily and Fran were still in the loft getting ready. None of the guys had come up to interrupt them, so everything went pretty smoothly. Lily ran a hair straightener through one last piece of Fran's hair. Fran hadn't seen herself yet, but Lily's face seemed pretty pleased. Once Lily laid down the straightener, she stepped back to look at Fran. She had done her hair, makeup, and even picked out a beautiful dress for her to wear that night.

"Oh, Fran. You look so beautiful!" Lily said as she almost got tears in her eyes.

"Really? _I_ look beautiful?" Fran said with surprise. She hated that she had so little confidence in herself, but hopefully that would change tonight.

"Very much so! Ready to see?" Lily asked oozing with excitement. Fran just answered with a very hesitant nod. Lily walked over to pick up a full-length mirror to hold before her. "Here you are." Lily said as she turned to mirror around. Fran's jaw dropped at what she saw.

There she was. She really did look beautiful. Her hair was straight and bouncy; with a small pink butterfly clip on the side, her eyes lined lightly with brown liner, a subtle pink eye shadow that made her eyes really stand out. And a beautiful knee-length pink dress with white polka dots, and pink lip-gloss.

"Wow." Was all Fran could say when she saw herself.

"What do you think?" Lily asked clenching her teeth nervously. Fran felt her hair.

"It's a whole lot different than pig-tails. I…love it." She said with a soft smile. Lily walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad!" Lily said happily.

"Thank you so much for everything, Lily." Fran said with a smile that said 'Thank You' a thousand times.

"Anything for a friend." Lily smiled. Lily looked at her watch. "Oh, look, it's time for you to make your debut!" Fran felt sick in the pit of her stomach, she was nervous as ever.

"I can't Lily, he already has another date!" Fran said nervously. Lily showed Fran her watch.

"It's 11:00 at night, Fran, RJ doesn't allow any ranger to be out past then." Lily said. Fran knew that Lily wasn't going to let her back out now, and she wasn't going to let herself.

"Ok…I'll go." Fran said as she headed to leave the loft. She stumbled on her back Mary Jane's that Lily had lent to her.

"Be careful, Fran. Have fun!" Lily shouted. Fran gave a nervous laugh in response. When Fran was out of sight, Lily pulled out her Morpher. "She's coming, guys." She said then put it away with a bright smile.

Fran held the bar as tight as she could as she made her way down the stairs. She headed through the kitchen and opened the doors to the restaurant area of JKP. She was astounded by what she saw. Heart balloons were all over the ceiling, some red, some pink. The strings of the balloons hung everywhere. The lighting was dim and romantic. She stepped further into the room, maneuvering through the many balloon strings. Pink lights were strung all around the parlor, framing the windows, strung around tables. Pink was Fran's favorite color, so she thought it was extra beautiful. Then suddenly, the jukebox kicked on. She heard Sade's _By Your Side _playing. When she turned to see who had turned the music on, she saw Dominic standing there. He leaned against the jukebox holding a red rose.

"Hey, Fran." He said with a small smile.

_You think I'd leave your side, baby…_

"Dominic?" She said shyly. Dominic pushed himself off of the jukebox and made his way over to her.

_You know me better than that…_

"This is for you." He said handing the rose to her.

"What? I thought you had a-" Fran started.

"A date? I do, I was just waiting here for her to show up." Dominic said.

_Think I'd leave you down when your down on your knees…I wouldn't do that…_

"Oh, I'll leave so you can wait for her." Fran said mortified. She quickly turned and began to leave. Dominic ran in front of her to stop her.

_I'll tell you you're right when you want…_

"Wait!" Dominic said as he stood in front of her.

_If only, you could see into me…_

"No, just wait for your date to show up." Fran said sadly as she tried to push past him, but he didn't let her.

"But she _did_ show up." Dominic said grabbing Fran's hands. "She's you."

_Oh, when you're cold, I'll be there, to hold you tight, to me. Oh…_

"She's me?" Fran asked meekly.

"Yes, and always has been." Dominic said as he looked in her eyes. "Want to dance?" Fran just nodded and moved closer into him. And they slow danced, right there in JKP. Fran looked up at Dominic.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Fran." He said.

_When you're on the outside, baby, and you can't get in, I will show you, you're so much better than you know…_

"Thanks, Dominic. But I thought you were waiting for-" Fran began but stopped herself.

"Maryl?" he asked.

"Yeah…Maryl." Fran said with a hint of disgust. Dominic chuckled at the tone in her voice.

"No. Maryl was alright, but she just wasn't…" Dominic said as he searched for the right words.

"Wasn't what?" Fran asked.

_When you're lost, and you're alone, and you can't get back again, I will find you, darling and bring you home…_

"She wasn't you." Dominic answered as he looked at her.

"Oh. Nope, she's not." Fran said. Then the two just danced. They looked into one another's eyes all night—just dancing. Fran laid her head against Dominic's chest as they danced. She had found her knight in shining armor, and his armor was white. They both closed their eyes and swayed to the music.

_And if you want to cry, I'll be here to dry your eyes. And in no time…you'll be fine…_

Casey, Lily, Theo and RJ all watched from the kitchen.

"Oh, how romantic…" Lily sighed as she watched them dance. "You guys really outdid yourselves with the decorating." Lily said.

"That wasn't easy. But the hardest part was getting Dom to tell us who we were setting all of this up for." Casey said.

"What gave it away that it was Fran?" Lily asked.

"The huge smile he got on his face when we said her name." Theo laughed.

"That's love!" RJ said cheerfully.

"Sure is." Lily said as she watched longingly at them. She wanted what they had, but with a certain red ranger. Then the four watched on.

"Let's give them a little privacy." RJ said as he walked away and headed up the stairs. The others followed.

As Fran and Dominic danced, he looked down to her.

"I'm really glad I met you, Fran." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you met me too." She answered, then the two shared a light, yet perfect first kiss, then continued dancing. All night long—just dancing.

THE END

**A/N:**** I really hope that you all enjoyed this! I am not used to writing romantic fics and thought I would give it a try. Thanks to all who read. Please review, and as usual, no flames please. Thanks! **


End file.
